Ferruccio Vesuvio Roadster (2014)
|manufacturer = |engine = 6.5L L539 V12|price = $9,000,000|revenue_per_mile = $1,487|job_xp_/_mile = 4,800 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = AWD|related = Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Lamborghini Aventador LP770-4 Superveloce Jota Lamborghini Sian FKP 37 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4|horsepower = 760|torque = 509 lb-ft|transmission = 7-speed ISR semi-automatic}}The 2014 Lamborghini Veneno Roadster '('2014 Ferruccio Vesuvio Roadster '''in-game) is a Italian hypercar that was added in the Thanksgiving 2018 update, along with 8 other cars. The Veneno is much like the Lamborghini Centenario due to it being slower than many other super and hypercars under its pricetag, but has fantastic cashback. It is currently the fourth most expensive car in the Ultimate Driving series at $9,000,000 and is beaten by the Three Bugatti Vehicles. While having the fourth best cashback per mile in Ultimate Driving, it makes less per hour than the Bugatti Veyron, Hennessey Venom F5, Koenigsegg One:1, Koenigsegg CCGT and the McLaren F1 (both), which all cost less than the Veneno. (The Divo makes more money per mile an hour, however, it costs $2,600,000 more than the Veneno). The Veneno modeled in Ultimate Driving is the roadster variant which features an open top, making it the first open-topped car in the series. The Veneno has a rather lackluster 0-60 at 2.9 seconds. It is beaten in acceleration by the Apollo Intensa Emozione, Bugatti Divo and Veyron, Hennessey Venom F5, Koenigsegg One:1 and CCGT, Lamborghini Centenario, McLaren 650S GT3, Senna and P1, and the Porsche 918 Spyder. Descprition * The '''Lamborghini Veneno is a limited production high performance sports car manufactured by Italian automobile manufacturer Lamborghini. Based on the Lamborghini Aventador, It was introduced at the 2013 Geneva Motor Show. When introduced, it had a price of US $4,500,000, which makes it the one of the most expensive production cars in the world. Continuing with Lamborghini's tradition of naming its cars after famous fighting bulls, the Veneno is named after a famous fighting bull known for killing it's matador in 1914. The name "Veneno" means venom in Spanish language. * The engine is a development of the Aventador's 6.5-litre V12 and generates a power output of 740 hp. The increase in power was achieved by enlarging the air intakes and modifying the exhaust system. The Veneno is Lamborghini's interpretation of a racing prototype built for the road. The front of the car is designed for maximum airflow and for improved downforce. The redesigned front and rear arches direct air around the car in order to reduce excessive lift and aid in generating downforce. The smooth underbody ensures that the airflow is not interrupted. The large carbon-fibre rear wing connected to the car via an LMP1 style central fin is three way adjustable. * The roadster variant of the Lamborghini Veneno was unveiled on the Italian naval aircraft carrier Cavour docked in Abu Dhabi's Mina Zayed port in 2014, followed by the 2014 Las Vegas Consumer Electronics Show. The roadster went on sale for €3,300,000 (excluding tax). Only nine units of the roadster were produced and just five examples of the coupe , in total of 14 for the entire world. 11 of them were already sold, 2 were retained for the factory and 1 for factory testing. Gallery VenenoRear.png|Rear end of Veneno VenenoColors.png Trivia * The Veneno modeled in Ultimate Driving is the roadster variant and features the first open-top model in the series, the other open-top car in the game being the Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio * It is the second Lamborghini Aventador based model in the series, along with the Centenario. * The Veneno was made to celebrate Lamborghini's 50th Anniversary. * It is the 4th most Expensive Vehicle in UDU Behind the Divo, Centodieci and La Voiture Noire. * Only 9 Veneno Roadsters were built. The 8 models that were sold each represented a specific color on the Italian flag, while the 9th Veneno was kept by Lamborghini and is painted silver. * The Veneno is an incredibly rare car to see in Ultimate Driving because of its price and lackluster stats. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Lamborghini